lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Madness of King Scar
In ''The Lion King'' stage musical, King Scar worries about not being favored among the Pridelanders while dealing with the problems mentioned by the hyenas and Nala. On top of that, Scar is driven mad by the delusions he has of Mufasa's ghost. To calm his mental illness, Zazu suggests Scar gets a queen which leads Scar to choose Nala, with a bride they could produce cubs but she scratches him across the face as an act of refusal. Lyrics Scar: :(Spoken) Zazu, why am I not loved? :(Sung) I am that rare and awesome thing :I'm every inch a king :Yet I feel a twinge of doubt :As I go walk about Hyenas (spoken): :Hey, boss! Scar (sung): :When my name is whispered through the pride :Is this talk of love or regicide? Shenzi (spoken): :Reggie who? Scar (sung): :Tell me I'm adored :Please tell me I'm adored Hyenas (spoken): :Hey, boss! Scar (spoken): :Oh, what is it? Banzai (spoken): :We got a bone to pick with you. Shenzi (spoken): :There's no food, no water-- Banzai (spoken): :Yeah. It's dinnertime, and there ain't no stinkin' entrées! Scar (spoken): :Oh, you and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is. :Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being. Shenzi (spoken): :I had that once. It was worms. Scar (spoken): :No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound... Banzai (spoken): :That's it-- worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker :down and scoot. Scar (spoken): :Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite! Hyenas (sung): :Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch :But how about some lunch? :It doesn't matter if it's fresh :I need a fix of flesh :My bones have moved to where they've never been :They are on the outside looking in Scar (spoken): :Are you blaming me? Hyenas (spoken): :Oh no, it's the lionesses. Hyenas (sung): :You are so adored :Oh, you are so adored Scar (spoken): :That's more like it. Hyenas (sung): :But what I'd give for one more hit :Of wildebeest kielbasa :Or maybe hornbill on the spit... Zazu (spoken): :Oh, how I miss Mufasa! Scar (spoken): :Mufasa?! Mufasa?! How dare you! I told you never to mention that name! Zazu (spoken): :Note taken. I shall never mention "M-m-m" again. Scar (spoken): :Even in death, his shadow looms over me. :There he is! :No! There he is! :And there! Zazu (spoken): :Calm yourself, Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches! Scar (sung): :I am perfectly fine! :I'm better than Mufasa was :I'm revered :I am reviled :I'm idolized :I am despised :I'm keeping calm :I'm going wild! :I tell myself I'm fine :Yes I am, no you're not :Yes I am, no you're not :I tell myself I'm fine :No you're not, yes I am, no you're not :Yes I am :No you're not :Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...? Zazu (spoken): :Oh, pull yourself together, Sire! Scar (spoken): :Oh, very well. Zazu? Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...? Zazu (spoken): :Yes, Sire? Scar (spoken): :Nobody loved me, not even as a cub. :What did my brother have that I don't have? Zazu (spoken): :Do you want the short list or the long? Scar (spoken): :Whatever! Zazu (spoken): :Well, he had adoring subjects... a loving family... a devoted queen... Scar (spoken): :That's it! I need a queen! Zazu (spoken): :A what? Scar (spoken): :A queen, man! A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, :no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine! Nala (spoken): :Scar. Scar (spoken): :Ah, Nala... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown! Nala (spoken): :Scar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to overhunt! Scar (sung): :She's got those assets feminine Nala (spoken): :You're the king. Control the hyenas. Scar (sung): :I have to make her mine Nala (spoken): :You're destroying the Pridelands! Scar (sung): :Nobility in every gene Nala (spoken): :If we don't stop now.. Don't you see... Scar (sung): :She has to be my queen Nala (spoken): :...there's still a chance for things to be all right again... Scar (sung): :Come, sweet Nala :It's written in the stars Nala (spoken): :What are you doing? Are you listening to me? Scar (sung): :We'll create a host of little Scars Nala (spoken): :What are you talking about? Scar (sung): :Tell me I'm adored Nala (spoken): :Get away from me! Scar (sung/spoken): :Tell me I'm adored (grunts after being scratched across the face by Nala) :Oh, Nala... you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, you will be mine. Nala (spoken): :Never, Scar. Never! Scar (sung): :You belong to me :You all belong to me Video thumb|left|352px|right Credits *Composer(s): Elton John *Lyrics By: Tim Rice Category:Songs Category:Songs from the Lion King (musical) Category:Media